Moonlight
by shuujinko
Summary: Once upon a time there was a bastard prince and an annoying brat Alice. They hated each other with a passion. But without them knowing, their secret marriage was arranged! Or maybe the marriage isn’t so bad, after all? Will they fall in love? Gil x Alice
1. A Bitchy Girl And a Cocky Prince

**A u t h o r ' s N o t e:**

I'm not updating any other of my stories, but creating new ones. I'm such a bitch. Hmph.

New idiotic ideas pops in my stupid head. And I don't know where to put them… I actually dreamt this :D

It was a silly story, but I somehow made it better than the dream. Enjoy.

**D i s c l a i m e r:**

I don't own Pandora Hearts.

* * *

**Moonlight**

_1. A bitchy girl and a cocky prince_

* * *

A petite brunette girl sat on a bench in a park and she was listening to music to calm her annoyed mind. She was really angry. That stupid prince of England was sooo... Alice didn't know how to describe his stupid and cocky character. This royal prince is getting on poor girl's nerves so much that she wants to eat him alive.

The whole incident was in the cafeteria. It was calm and peaceful, Alice was chattering with her best friends – Sharon and Charlotte, Lotti for short. And then he stepped through the door. With his deadly fangirls, who would kill anybody to keep the prince to themselves? And why so suddenly, the prince wanted to transfer from London to Sablier?

And when Alice sat down with her friends, she forgot her favorite melon bread. She wanted to buy it so badly! But the prince was there and he held a tray of food, but those stupid fangirls screamed and held into the tray tightly.

"Let me help you, Nightray-sama!"

"Nightray-sama! I can hold it for you!"

And then accidently Alice bumped into him. It was an accident, because, first, the raven-haired prince was near the cafeteria, second, the fangirls were scrambling and pushing each other and third, Alice was so annoyed of the screams and this whole 'Nightray-sama!' thing that she didn't pay attention to anything.

When she bumped into him, the tray fell, making a loud sound, which everyone were taking attention to. Alice's eyes widened, Gilbert's narrowed. "Watch where you're going, midget," the prince said coolly and he was annoyed as hell, 'cause his shirt was all dirty with food. "Now look what you've done!" he yelled at the brunette.

"If you're fangirls weren't so lovey-dovey around you, this wouldn't have happened!!!" Alice yelled back and the prince's fangirls were in shock and fury. "And you're the one who should say 'sorry'. Or is it so hard to you?!" The prince's fangirls were so angry! They began to whisper.

"What a bitch!"

"Nightray-sama should send her to jail!""

"How could she?!"

Alice completely ignored the girls' talks and her gaze was on the cocky prince. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Only this time, I'll let you live. If something like this happens again, I'll give you no mercy," his whisper was soft and a hint of anger boiling in his voice. Alice somehow trembled.

And then, with his fangirls who still sent her death glares, he went to the rooftop and Alice leaved without her favorite melon bread.

xxx**XXX**xxx**XXX**xxx**XXX**xxx

"Oh shit! I can't believe you did this?!" Lotti's voice echoed through the school's garden. Alice kept frowning at the memory. 'He wouldn't even dare to hurt a girl,' she thought and smiled wickedly.

"He's the prince bastard. He shouldn't be so cocky and he should at least respect the others. What kind of king would he be?!" she almost yelled. Sharon laughed. Lotti still was in shock. Alice was in fury. Sharon finally spoke as she held a cup of tea.

"I never knew, that you could be so cruel, Alice," she sipped her tea and smiled. Sharon was a real lady. She drank tea, she acted nicely, and she was polite towards everyone. People described her as a unicorn, because she was graceful and gentle. Lotti was a lion. Well, most of people described her as one, because she almost always gets into fights for some reason. She was pretty, kind of nice, but cruel to people who would mess with her friends and, especcially, her.

"I can kick his ass if you want," Lotti offered. Alice shook her head and thanked.

"No, Lotti, thanks though," she refused. "I can handle things like this, you know, it's not my first time," Alice smiled thankfully. Lotti smiled too and nodded.

"Fine," she told the brunette. "But don't go to me crying, then," the pink haired girl added and smirked.

As Alice shouted at the red-eyed girl, both Sharon and Lotti laughed as they ate.

xxx**XXX**xxx**XXX**xxx**XXX**xxx

The lessons were already gone. The group which contained Gilbert, Break and Oz, still sat on the rooftop.

"Alice?" Gilbert asked and Break nodded.

"Sharon-chan said so. She likes to talk about her friends, especcially the lion and the meat-loving monster," the silver-haired guy said and smiled as he chews another candy.

"Lion and meat-loving monster?" Gilbert questioned a confused expression all over his face.

"Lion is a girl named Lotti. Not the one you're interested. But the meat-loving monster is the same Alice-kun," Xerxes answered, still smiling.

The boy named Oz, who sat near them smiled wickedly. "She's kind of interesting," he said, the smile not leaving his lips. The prince and Break shivered at the thought. Oz was really popular with girls, but not as much as Gilbert was. The blonde now didn't say anything as Ada, his sister and Gilbert's girlfriend popped out of nowhere and she smiled with a blush.

"Hello, minna!" she cheerfully chirped, she seated herself next to Gilbert and gave him a kiss.

"Hello, Ada-san," Break politely greeted and took another large candy to his mouth. Ada nodded and swallowed her saliva, almost choking on it. 'What should I do...' she thought. She needed to talk to Gilbert, but she didn't want to see him hurt. If she would tell him this, not only his, but her heart will shatter to million pieces.

"Gil," Ada finally spoke. "Can we go somewhere? I need to talk to you privately," she said silently, her head bent down. Gilbert smiled at her.

"Sure," he said and took Ada by her hand. When they walked from their friends, Gilbert spoke again. "Maybe the park?" he suggested and Ada nodded with a nervous smile.

When they arrived, they hid from everyone; he knew Ada wanted to say something serious. She acted nervous, when she got to say something to him. "Spill it out," Gilbert said a serious expression on his face. Ada narrowed her brows, bent her head down and Gilbert somehow heard a sob.

"I… Gil, I… We can't be together…" she sobbed hardly and Gilbert's eyes widened. He sighed. "I need… to go to America… to study… medicine…" her sobs were painful to Gilbert and she couldn't breathe. "F-Father wants… me to…" she finally said and Gilbert hugged her tightly. He told her to calm down as the blonde girl sobbed into his chest.

No one of them noticed a petite brunette staring at them.

xxx**XXX**xxx**XXX**xxx**XXX**xxx

Alice watched the couple. She sat on the bench and saw them hugging each other. It was a safe distance; otherwise one of them would see her. "I didn't know that the bastard would have a gentle side," she whispered to herself. But to think about that those fangirls of his are stalking him, made her feel angry. They could interrupt the moment here. Alice was angry at Gilbert too, because he didn't bother to shake them off.

'Poor girl,' Alice thought. She suddenly walked towards them, without noticing to herself, hiding in bushes, then silently climbing on a tree.

"I'm sorry," Ada whispered the apology and her voice trembled with pain and sadness. She already stopped crying. Gilbert softly played with her yellow bangs and embraced her more tightly.

"I understand, Ada," the raven-haired guy replied, still silencing her. "I understand. I love you, so… don't be like this."

"Thank you, Gil… Thank you…" she closed her eyes. She quickly opened them again and escaped from Gilbert's embrace. "S-sorry, but I need to go. We can't be together…" she quickly said and ran away.

Something fell and landed with a thud. Gilbert looked back to see Alice and a branch under her legs. She had bruises all over her arms and legs. "What are you—?!" he started to yell, but was silenced by her talking first.

"I didn't mean to peep!" she shouted. Gilbert widened his eyes and then narrowed them. He approached the innocent girl and grabbed her arm.

"YOU SAW?!" he yelled on top of his lungs, and then relaxed. "Look, if you're go—"

Alice interrupted him. "I'm not one of those people, who blackmail 'perfect' persons. My sister raised me well," she started. "And I'm sorry for that girl. I don't even know, what you two were talking about, so," she frowned, "I won't tell ANYONE about the incident."

"Really?" he asked hopefully. "I can give you anything! A new house, car, anythi—" Gilbert once again was interrupted.

"I don't need anything," Alice told him. "But please let go of my arm. It hurts."

Gilbert suddenly let go. "S-sorry," he muttered and Alice grinned.

"You should have done that already, you stupid prince. It was nice to hear you begging. But… I have one request. Be gentler with people and order your fangirls to get away from me. They chased all the way 'till the park," she said annoyed. Gilbert let out a gentle smile.

Wind blew past them, but Gilbert still was worried. "You won't tell anyone, right?" he asked again. Alice shook her head.

"I already told ya I'm not!" she yelled.

"Fine. See you later," after that, Alice stood here and looked at the fading figure of the bastard prince.

xxx**XXX**xxx**XXX**xxx**XXX**xxx

After Alice got home, she was embraced by a white-haired beauty. "Welcome home, Alice," she greeted. Alice smiled and snuggled closer. She let go and noticed a sad smile on the white-haired woman's lips.

"What's wrong, Alyss-nee-san?" Alice asked with a concern she only showed to the said woman and her two friends. Alyss didn't want to tell her this. She should find happiness on her own.

"Alice, you see… How to say…" Alyss mumbled. "Long time ago the royal family was indebted to us and… Our family elders agreed for the prince to marry you and…" Alyss didn't find the words to go on. Alice stared at her unbelievingly.

"Y-you must be joking, nee-san," Alice said seriously. She shook hard. Alyss watched her younger sister tremble, tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't do anything, imouto-chan… I'm really sorry…" Alyss hugged her tightly as Alice cried. "But… I want to help you… I want to stop the king and the queen. I don't want to force you either… I just want you to be happy…"

"It-It's alright, nee-san… If I have to…" Alice managed to look at her sister's violet eyes. "I want to be strong. I always was a burden to you when our mother died!" she cried out.

"B-But Alice…"

"It's okay with me… As you said, that I don't have a choice… And as I said that I don't want to be a burden to you… They still will take me away, right?" she laughed a bitter laugh.

"I promised, that I will protect you!" Alyss couldn't stop the tears, which were freely flowing out of her eyes.

"But to think, that I will marry that shitty prince," Alice smiled. Alyss's eyes widened.

"Y-you met him already?!" she shouted. Alice nodded. "Then you will get closer to each other in no time."

"WHAT?!" Alice shrieked. "WHAT THE FUCK?! HE'S A COMPLETE ASSHOLE, WHO'S A BASTARD!!!!"

"No badmouthing, Alice. Especcially your fiance. Shame on you!" Alyss laughed.

"HOW ABOUT A NICE SHUT THE FUCK UP?!!" Alice threw a nearest pillow from the sofa to the innocent looking Alyss.


	2. Life Is a Torture!

**A u t h o r ' s N o t e :**

I finished this chapter! Finaly... -sigh-. Thanks for _EpikDreams, kat DMC3, Fuuko96 and Bloodstainedclaws3_! By the way thank you for alerting and faving! Love you all xD!

**D i s c l a i m e r :**

I don't own Pandora Heart! I wish I could... D':

* * *

**Moonlight**

_2. Life is a torture!_

* * *

All day Alice went in 'avoid the bastard prince' mode. It really wasn't hard enough, but they could see each other in cafeteria and that was bad. So when their eyes locked, Alice would turn her head in other direction and then she would go somewhere out. The girl didn't know if the prince knew about the arranged marriage.

The prince's fangirls were much nicer to the brunette – they weren't getting on her nerves or chasing the poor girl around the school. All they did was chasing after the prince, calling him 'Nightray-sama' in that chirpy voice of their. 'Poor girls,' Alice thought. 'Poor me…'

And all day Alice's head was bent down, her smirk or grin replaced by a frown, avoiding the prince and calling him a bastard, because of his cocky attidute. Luckily, no one could see her – she wanted to be alone. And school garden was the place she could put her thoughts in an order. The girl was sitting on a bench.

"Alice," someone called her. Alice didn't bother to turn her head to face the intruder disturbing her thoughts, but she still did. The petite girl saw Sharon with a cup of tea in her hands. You can always see her with tea, unless she's in class.

"Yeah?" Alice replied and felt Sharon sit next to her. The elegant girl sighed and looked up in the sky. The blue color of the sky reflected in her eyes. She put her finished tea next to herself.

"All this day you've been not like yourself," Sharon stated and glanced at her friend. Alice didn't say a word. There, stood a little pause between them, both sides were silent.

"What can you do, huh?" Alice asked. Sharon understood, that there was something seriously wrong with her. Maybe she was in trouble? That kind of girl, who usually gets in fights, can get trouble.

"Talk," Sharon kept her calmness. She grabbed her cup, but noticed that it was lighter than usual, so it must be empty. She put it down. "Talk to me or Lotti… It's hard to see you like this, not your usual self, hiding from everyone…" the dark blonde said, her eyes on Alice.

"Sharon…" Alice muttered. Sharon smiled gently, grabbed her cup and grabbed Alice.

"You don't have to tell us," she said, her smile not dissapearing. "Hurry up. We're going to be late for the last period!" Sharon chirped and dragged Alice all the way.

• •• •**•**• •• •

"It's finally over," Gilbert said and threw his bag on his shoulder, his other hand in pocket. Ada smiled like she always does, Break chewed another candy and Oz wasn't here.

"Hm? Where could Oz-kun be?" Break suddenly asked. "Ada-san, you should know," he said and popped another candy in his mouth. Ada was startled.

"N-No… I don't know, where nii-chan went. But I can say that he was grinning all the way, so… maybe he had some business to do?" Ada's innocent eyes sparkled. The girl was still thinking where her brother went. "He can take of himself very well."

"Mhm," Gilbert muttered. He saw a black limousine. "That's for us, Ada. Bye, Xerxes," Break nodded and he was gone in the trees as Ada and Gilbert were in the limousine. Ada sighed.

"What we're going to do?" Ada whispered, not wantinf for the driver to hear, her eyes looking blank. Gilbert sighed too, not wanting to remember what happened in the park and a promise made with Alice.

Why Alice didn't even look at him? Maybe she was embarrased to even go near him or scared of his fangirls. Gilbert smirked. He listened to Ada's whisper and mumbled silently. "I can wait for you. You finish your studies, come back here and we get married," he chuckled.

Ada smiled too and they hugged. (D:)

• •• •**•**• •• •

_After a while in the Nightray's household_

Gilbert stood here, his throat dry, cold sweat running down his cheek. He always felt like this when meeting his father – Glen Nightray. "What do you need from me, father?" Gilbert asked. His voice became not so nervous.

"We have to talk," his mother – Lacie Nightray – said calmly. "We arranged your marriage!! I expect kids too!" the queen squealed with happiness. Glen mumbled something about being too much over-excited.

Gilbert's mouth dropped to the ground! "WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" he yelled on top of his lungs. "WHAAT THEE FUUUCK????!!!!???!!!?" Gilbert forgot about being in here, where his father was. The king sighed and brushed a hand through his raven hair.

"I didn't expect this kind of reaction," Glen said calmly. Lacie was pursing her lips. Gilbert was angry.

"Why?" he asked. "Why should I marry a girl I even don't know?" he was shouting at his father. Gilbert was so in furry – you could see his eyes burning.

Glen kept his calmness. "It was arranged before I was born," he stated. Lacie nodded. "We were indebted for a certain family. That family helped us a lot. Our family's elders decided on this, that you will marry a younger daughter of Jack Baskerville."

"You have no choice," Lacie continued for her husband. "Sorry," she bent her head down, afraid of looking in her son's eyes. "The deal was made," Lacie finished.

"B-But you know my relationship with Ada!" Gilbert shouted. He couldn't take the news. He loved Ada so much, that they even decided to marry, when they were in young age. Maybe Ada was a real klutz, maybe she would burn a house, when she cooked or scare him to death showing him her lovely kittens, but that's what he loved about her. She would always offer him a smile, that nobody would and she would make him smile back.

"You will have to marry and that's all," Glen said and dismissed his son. Now Gilbert wanted to be alone. But that won't work. His cousin Elliot catched up to the prince who was walking somewhere. Probably to the household gardens.

"Oi, Gil!" Elliot greeted after he catched up. "What's up?"

"Leave me alone."

"Why so moody?" Elliot smirked. Gilbert didn't respond, but kept glaring at him for a while and continued to walk.

• •• •**•**• •• •

Alice was near home. After few steps, she noticed, that the door wasn't locked. The brunette quickly rushed through the door and saw Lacie with other two men. Lacie was sipping tea and it seems, that they talked about something important.

"Nee-san?" Alice stepped into the living room. Alyss suddenly smiled, she gently rose up from the sofa and took Alice to sit with her.

"You must be Nightray-sama's fiancee," one of the men said. "I'm Liam Lunettes, this one is," he said pointing to another man, "Rufus Barma."

"Y-Yeah," Alice said nervously. "Nice t-to meet you," she smiled a little. Both of the men nodded. Lacie put the cup of tea on the table.

"We're discussing about your marriage, Alice," Alyss said. She put one lock of hair behind her ear and continued. "You're going to marry the prince, so you won't be living here anymore," the white-haired woman finished sadly. Alice frowned.

"We were deciding the date you will move," Rufus said and stood. "It seems it's been decided," he looked at Liam and he nodded. "Come, girl."

"What?!" Lacie shrieked, Alice's eyes widened. Rufus and Liam stopped in their tracks. 'Alice isn't going anywhere,' Lacie thought. "You can't decide that so simply!!"

"The wedding will be after three days," Liam said calmly. "It's only natural to prepare the girl in time for her wedding."

"What?!" Lacie shrieked again. Alice had to cover her ears. "On that shitty paper was clearly written, that the goddamn wedding will be after a year, when Alice will move to the Nightray household!!" the woman didn't stop yelling on top of her lungs to the men. They sweatdropped. It seemed that Lacie was a kind woman. Kind face, kind smile. Everything around her screamed KIND.

But it wasn't true. "Where's the pocket watch?" Rufus asked and Lacie narrowed her eyes. She got out a golden pocketwatch with a chain.

"Here," Lacie handed the watch to Rufus and he put it in a box he was carying. Alice's eyes begged to explain some things. Lacie gently kissed Alice's forehead. "I'm sorry, imouto-chan," a sad smile grased the woman's lips. "I can't help you."

"Nee-san…" Alice whispered as Lacie patted her head. "Don't worry," the brunette assured, "I will be fine."

"I hope so…"

• •• •**•**• •• •

Ada was at home, laying on her huge bed. She was sad, even though, Gilbert assured the girl, that everything will be fine. Well, she hoped so. She began remembering those times, when they first met.

Both of them met in kindergarden. Actually, it was Oz, who introduced Gilbert to Ada. Gilbert and Oz were best friends and when Ada came to the kindergarden, Gilbert began to admire her whole being.

That's how it all started. They were growing up, both of them were falling in love and they admitted it quickly. The whole school, until now, knew about their relationship. According to students, they were the cutest couple in the world.

Ada had everything a girl dreamed of – a pretty and kind face, eyes of emerald green, long and silky golden hair, figure… Just everything.

On the other side, Gilbert was handsome with raven hair and golden-yellow eyes. He was something a prettiest girl would wish for.

Ada wiped her tears, which were beginning to fall. She wanted to come back to the pas and enjoy her moments with Gilbert. All she wanted was to not go abroad to study medicine. All she wanted was to spend her time with Gilbert until the very end.

"Ada-sama!" one of maids called the blonde girl. Ada quickly wiped her tears, trying to hide her pain. "Ada-sama!!" the maid was being impatient.

"I'm coming, Milly-san!" Ada answered. Her voice still shook.

"Then hurry up, the flight's not going to wait," Milly said and saw Ada rushing through her room's door. She almost tripped, but the maid managed to catch her.

"Thank you, Milly-san," Ada said and faked a smile. "Please tell father, that I'm coming."

"Sure, Ada-sama," the maid answered, and pointed to the baggage. "Don't forget these."

"Y-Yes."

_Sorry, Gil__…_

• •• •**•**• •• •

Alice whispered curses while she sat all alone in the car's back. Laim was driving, Rufus was in silence and the girl tore the skind of her lips. After she finished torning, now she was chewing her lip. Not wanting for it to bleed, Alice directed her gaze to the car's window.

Then she suddenly fell asleep.

The brunette girl was awakened by a strong shook. It was a blonde guy. He had short hair and he wore a frown. "Get up," he told her. Alice quickly obeyed. "I'm Elliot Nightray. Welcome to the Nightray household."

* * *

**A u t h o r ' s N o t e :**

It was sooo short! I'm really sorry! And I mixed all the names and surnames. Sorry! I'm sorry for the grammar, too! I'm so mad at myself.

This chapter was more for feelings, introdutions and a plain school life. Don't worry, the next chapter will be more interesting! I think… After a few chapter there'll be wedding too?

Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review and make my day! You don't know how much I am squealing, when I get a review xD!

Bye,

-Medduch


	3. Going through Hell

**A u t h o r ' s N o t e :**

Waah~~!! I finished it! Finally! It took me long enough! By the way I want to thank for those who faved and reviewed! Thanks for _comment, EpikDreams, Fuuko96 _and_ japaneserockergirl_! I luv ya! Enjoy the chapter, read and review!

**D i s c l a i m e r : **

I don't own Pandora Hearts! It belongs to Mochizuki Jun-sama! If I would say that I own PH, the author would immediately cut my head off with Alice's scythe. So I don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_3. Going through Hell_

* * *

"S-So huge…" Alice muttered to herself. She looked at the palace. The girl felt so small, to her it felt like to be in a maze. She gulped. Elliot extended his hand, but Alice looked at him in questioning eyes. Half smiling and half sighing, he gently grabbed her hand and leaded the brunette to the palace's main doors.

The way to the main doors was like a maze. A lot of gardens, pathways, flowers, bushes, huge fountains, ponds and everything else. They walked in silence and when they reached the doors, he spoke. "It was nice to meet you, Alice-sama," Elliot's voice was gentle and Alice blushed for such formality. "See you soon," he waved his hand to the petite girl and went off somewhere. Alice was unable to say her goodbye in time, because some other maids and butlers showed her the way, when she was now in the palace.

It was so beautiful! The ceiling was so high; everywhere you could see fresh flowers. It was only a corridor for Alice in her house it's needed to keep her shoes, coat, umbrellas etc., but it's so huge, you couldn't describe it as one. It was just too huge; you could easily be lost in here. Alice would never imagine such a beautiful sight.

'I wonder if the prince knows that he's going to marry me,' Alice thought.

"Alice-sama," the one of maids addressed to the girl. "We are here", Alice didn't saw that they already reached the room, where she would be dressed as a pretty girl. The brunette didn't like it. Yes, she was a girl, she should be interested in love, fashion and other things, but she wasn't one of them. She hated make-up – Lacie always told her that she was more beautiful without it on her face.

Alice entered the room. It was full of millions of **red** roses (_**A/N:**__ Lacie's doing XD_) in vases, ribbons and other things Alice wanted to throw away, but refrained from such unsightly behavior.

"Alice-sama," the other maid said. "Please choose a dress," another one maid opened an enormous closet full of amazing dresses. All of them shone in luxury. Alice's eyes widened, her mouth slightly opened. It always happens when she sees something luxurious.

And then, she saw one. It was dark red, with a little bit of white, kind of frilly, but she liked it. The maid saw her staring at that particular dress. She smiled and reached for the red dress. So, Alice tried it on.

"It fits you, Alice-sama."

And, surprisingly, the dress fitted her well. First of all, it showed her curves, so Alice wanted to rip the dress off, because she was very embarrassed, but then she used to it. It had lots of frills, a ribbon around her neck and she just looked perfect in it. Alice sighed. It was good that they didn't put make-up on me. But the dress-up wasn't over.

And now there were shoes. Shoes with heels. Oh shit. Alice couldn't walk with them. She would trip, sometimes – sprain her foot. She was so scared of those little devils! But after putting the red shoes to match the dress, she practiced to walk and it wasn't as horrible as before. You could see Alice being happy after walking straight without tripping and forgetting her terrible future as the prince's wife.

"It's time to go, Alice-sama," Alice was the one to exit the room, maids were still there.

And there, the same Elliot approached, grinning at her. He looked at her a slight, almost visible blush on his cheeks. "You look beautiful," he said, his signature smile on his lips. Alice flushed red, almost matching her dress. She averted her gaze from him.

"Thank you," she said, finally she defeating her blush and shyness, looking straight in his eyes. Elliot extended his hand to her again; she understood what she should do. He took her hand gently and they walked through the halls. Between them you could hear silence.

"It's time for you to meet the king, the queen and the prince," Elliot broke the silence. Alice carefully listened to his words. "You know," he began, "Gil isn't so scary, especially for Ada, you must know her. But he must like you too, you seem to be a strong person, he likes that kind of people."

"I see," Alice spoke. "But why you call him _Gil_?" the brunette looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Well, I'm his cousin," he said simply. Alice's eyes widened. She widens them too much, so it began to hurt. She closed her eyes, reopened them and closed again. Elliot noticed her actions and drew his face closer to Alice. "You okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. Alice opened her eyes. She blushed crimson red, Elliot noticing it smirked.

He stopped walking and frowned. "We're here, Alice-sama," he let go of her hand. Alice gulped from nervousness. She was going to meet the Royal family. She was really nervous – who wouldn't be?

Elliot opened the doors and spoke. "Miss Alice Baskerville."

Alice gulped again. She felt herself begin to sweat. Then, she began to explore the hall with her eyes. There were two thrones. In them sat a young looking king – Glen Nightray and the queen – Lacie Nightray. Their faces showed seriousness and Glen's showed a bit of tiredness and his eyes were almost closed.

"So you're the daughter of Jack Baskerville, Alice Baskerville," Glen spoke suddenly and he half-smiled. Alice began to sweat more, her eyes showed uneasiness.

"Y-Yes," Alice's voice shook. Damn.

"Don't be so nervous, dear," the queen spoke, her voice gentle and kind as a smile on her face. "**Your** prince's not here. He's always late to important meetings. You look beautiful," Lacie smiled again.

"Thank you..." the brunette girl was interrupted by Lacie.

"Call us okaa-san and otou-san!!" she chirped. Glen seemed to be not bothered by it. "I know you lost your parents at young age and you will be marrying our son," the queen's eyes began to water. "So we'll be your new family!!" Lacie smiled widely. "By the way, I expect grandchildren soon," the woman whispered the last part, but Alice heard it well.

"Wha—" the brunette girl was interrupted again, but now someone ran through the doors. It stopped, panting. It was the bastard prince. His yellow eyes were on his parents, but he didn't acknowledge Alice's presence.

"Sorry, I'm late, otou-san, okaa-chan," he said, catching his breath. He bowed to his parents; then noticed something red next to him. He looked at the brunette girl and his eyes widened with surprise. Alice was in the same expression she was.

"You..." he whispered. His golden eyes were wide like dinner plates and glued on hers, so no wonder that Alice felt heat on her face. Nobody had stared at her this long. "You're the one who ruined my shirt!!" Gilbert yelled at her on top of his lungs. Alice's eyes slightly widened, her hands were balled into fists, gripping her dress tightly, and the girl's calm expression was replaced by anger and fury, which leaked from her like black aura.

"I?" Alice asked calmly, suppressing her anger. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT FOR YOU?! AN ACCIDENT!!!!" Alice shouted at him, unleashing her fury, anger and everything else she wanted. Gilbert didn't say anything, but he started to shout more.

Lacie watched them with a surprised expression on her face. Glen stayed expressionless, but there was a hint of shock in his eyes. "They already bicker like a couple, nee, Glen?" Lacie whispered to her husband.

"Mhm," Glen mumbled as an answer and smiled lightly.

"YOU STUPID SEA-WEED HEAD" Alice screeched, her voice echoed in through the hall.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Gilbert screamed at her. "YOU STUPID RABBIT!!!"

"They even have nicknames for each other," this time Glen spoke. Lacie nodded and smiled.

"Like a couple," she added.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Gilbert and Alice shrieked together at the queen and king.

"And now they know how to work like a team," the queen laughed and Glen chuckled silently, his hand on his mouth. The rabbit and the sea-weed didn't stop bickering and Glen just wanted peace. With a strong and firm 'silence' he shut the bickering mouths. The silence embraced their surroundings.

"It was nice to meet you in person, Alice Baskerville," Glen spoke in a melancholic voice. "Good luck handling my son, Alice," he finished and the pair was dismissed.

"So..." Lacie began, when they were alone, "what do you think about Alice-chan?" Lacie asked and looked at her husband who was thinking.

"She's that kind of girl who could handle our son," he stated. "Ada couldn't make him stop being a bastard, but I think Alice could. After all, yesterday Ada flew off to America, if I'm not mistaken."

"Ada-chan did?" Lacie asked, "I thought that it was cancelled," the queen stood up, feeling pain in her back from sitting all day. Glen shook his head.

"Zai Bezarius changed his mind," Glen said and stood up too. "We need to go, Lacie."

Alice and Gilbert walked in the gardens. Fresh air surrounded the, a cool breeze blew, Alice's honey brown locks dancing with the wind. It was peaceful, birds were chirping, you could hear water murmur.

Alice suddenly stopped and sat on a nearest bench, cursing. Gilbert turned his head and prepared to say something, but saw her sitting on the bench, rubbing her foot.

"Damn heels," he heard Alice saying. Gilbert shook his head, but it seemed that she couldn't walk anymore with her bleeding feet. It was even a surprise that Alice didn't trip on her dress. She looked beautiful in it, he admitted to himself. He blushed, but shook this thought out of his head.

"It seems you can't walk," Gilbert spoke after he approached the sitting girl. She looked at him with her violet eyes full of hatred. Alice pouted, her eyes closed and she sighed. Suddenly the girl nodded.

"Y-Yeah," she said, still rubbing her sore foot.

Gilbert didn't say anything, but suddenly he wrapped his arms around her back and knees. He lifted her up. Alice couldn't do anything, but blush, flush and turn blood red. She was blocked from doing anything. Actually she could do something, but shock ran through her body and blocked any movements. But she forgot that she still could speak.

"Wha-What are y-you—" she was cut short mid-sentence as he looked at her with his golden eyes. Her lips parted to say something, but closed, when he spoke.

"You said so yourself that you can't walk," he answered. Alice began to control her blush, an angry expression not leaving her face. "I'm not that kind of person leaving someone in trouble," he said, his face expressionless.

"I see," Alice replied. "You're not so bad, after all," the brunette smiled looking in his mesmerizing. Gilbert slightly blushed and averted his gaze to somewhere else. They walked, but Alice suddenly asked. "Where are we going?"

Gilbert studied her face for a moment, and then replied her question. "The palace. Your room," he walked past the huge bushes, ponds, fountains and flowers. They reached the enormous palace and walked in after reaching the doors.

"Can you walk? You're..." his voice trailed off. "...kind of heavy." Alice's eyes widened like dinner plates. He said it... so directly..? Alice was kind of angry.

"Maybe, I don't know," she deleted her anger of her mind and jumped off his hold. She removed her high-heels, and tried to walk, but the pain was still here. Both of her feet felt sore and she couldn't even stand, so she grabbed Gilbert's sleeve to hold on. The raven-haired guy understood the message, so he carried her bridal-style again. Alice from embarrassment wanted to yell at him, because they weren't married yet and he freely touched her. But she just shat her mouth.

They walked in silence after they reached one of the room's doors. Gilbert ordered Alice to open them, because his hands were locked. She opened it. The room was really huge; you couldn't call it a room at all. The size was like the brunette's house.

"This is going to be your room for a while," Gilbert told her and put her on the bed, which was also huge. "After otou-san gets you a room to stay."

"W-Wait a minute!!" Alice said. "I'm going to stay here?!" her eyes were full of panic and surprise. He wanted to leave, but he stopped when he heard Alice's question.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" he asked. Alice nodded. "Why?" he asked again. "Okaa-chan would be sad. She likes you."

"It would be really nice to stay, but…" Alice paused. "But what about Alyss? She's my sister and I want her by my side, that's why I don't want to stay," Alice's eyes now were dull. Gilbert sighed and smiled an understanding smile.

"I see now," he spoke gently. "As my future wife you have to stay here, so… if your sister doesn't mind, she could stay here too," Gilbert said. Alice's eyes lightened up after hearing what he told her.

"You really could?" the brunette asked, a little bit unsure about this. Gilbert smirked and before leaving he smirked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow your sister should be here already."

"Th-Thank you," Alice mumbled and he leaved. Now the girl could check out the surroundings. Her feet didn't hurt very much now. She slowly sat on the edge of the bed and stood up. Somehow, she managed to walk to the balcony. Its doors were open and Alice saw in a chair a sleeping kid.

He was hugging a cute plush bunny, wind playing with his blond hair, his cheeks a little bit red, maybe because of cold. Alice wanted to bring him inside, because he would catch a cold. Slowly she placed her hands around his and without a sound brought him inside and slowly placed him on the bed. It was so cute watching him, the brunette wanted to squeal so badly!

Suddenly the boy fluttered his eyes open. His eyes were very beautiful. Well, they were in different colors – red and yellow, but they shone so innocently. "N-Nee-Chan?" he mumbled, his voice still sleepy.

"A-Ah!!" Alice didn't know how to answer. She jumped back, somehow afraid that she scared the kid. "A-Ano!"

"You're Alice-nee-chan!" the kid shouted in excitement. He stood up on the bed and literally jumped into Alice's arms. The girl's cheeks heated up and she tightened her grip on the child. She sat on the bed and put the blonde kid on her lap.

"What's your name?" Alice tried to make a conversation. He probably thinks what the fuck Alice is doing here. But he just stared at the brunette girl, clutching her dress. He let out a small chuckle. Alice flushed at this child's cuteness.

"Vincent. But nee-chan can call me Vince!!" once again he let out a laugh and stared into Alice's beautiful violet eyes. "Amethyst…" Vincent said slowly and his hand reached to the girl's eye, but then he stopped and smiled widely.

'Oh shit. How cute~!' Alice squealed in her mind. She squealed more if she possibly could, but her squealing was interrupted when Gilbert came in with something red in his hands. It reminded Alice of shoes.

"Eeh? What are you doing here Vince?" Gilbert asked. He handed Alice the shoes, which were without heels. Alice muttered a small 'thank you' and smiled. Vincent chuckled and ran to the doors. "Go downstairs, dinner's there!" he shouted and Vincent ran through the doors.

"They fit me well," Alice said looking at her new shoes. "Are you a stalker?"

"WHAAT?!" Gilbert yelled "Of course not!!! Come here, otou-san and okaa-chan are expecting us for dinner," the raven-haired guy said and went through the door. Alice cought up to him. It was easier to run without heels and her feet were fine.

When they arrived in the gardens, they saw the king and the queen sitting around a large table filled with food. They saw Vincent running to the woman and he hugged her tightly. They both laughed.

Alice felt pain in her heart. She never did experience parents' love and her sister had to fill the hole in her heart. She came to the palace only to see her sister happy. Alice was a burden, that's why Alyss couldn't get married. She spent a lot of time for Alice, and she wanted to somehow repay her sister's kindness.

Gilbert saw her standing, her eyes swam in memories. He smiled and called her. Then, Alice ran to him and grabbed Gilbert's sleeve. She dragged him to the table where everyone was.

"Sorry for being late for dinner," Alice gently apologized. Glen didn't pay attention to Alice and he continued to read his newspaper. Lacie smiled and patted Vince's head.

"No need to be sorry, dear," the queen sipped her tea. "Well, sit," she ordered and Alice with Gilbert sat down. Their tea was already prepared. Alice sipped her tea like a lady, thanks to Sharon's lessons 'How to be Graceful and Kind'.

"Thank you," Alice smiled. Her acting was very good; Gilbert had to admit to himself. But was if she wasn't acting? No. She said so herself that she doesn't want to be here.

"Let's begin," Lacie cheerfully said and maids began to fill the plates for them.

After the dinner and a lot of talking, Echo escorted to Alice's room.

"This is your room, Alice-sama," Echo said. Alice thanked her for the escort and added.

"Please don't call me Alice-sama. I want people to call me normally, like just Alice," the brunette said smiling.

Echo was surprised. "But—"

"Just call me like that."

"Fine, Alice-sa—Alice, I mean," Echo didn't show any emotion. Alice smiled, thanked again and said goodbye.

As Alice entered the room, Gilbert came. "What are you doing here, Stupid Rabbit?" he asked and Alice looked at him angrily.

"What do you mean? Echo-san escorted me here saying that it's going to be my room!" Alice shouted at him. Gilbert narrowed his eyes, the sighed.

"Fine. It seems that we have to sleep in the same room," Gilbert mumbled. Alice' eyes widened.

"What do you mean?!" she shouted at him.

"They lock the doors after someone goes to sleep. For safety," he told her and she narrowed her eyebrows. "And… here's only one bed…"

* * *

**A**** u t h o r ' s N o t e : **

I HAD NEVER EVER THOUGHT THAT I'M GOING TO WRITE THIS LONG!! I always worry about if I'm going to write not much. Actually I try to reach more than 2000 words. But now it's not full 8 pages (that's a record to me :D) and more than 3000 words. Shut up me. I hope you enjoyed.

Please read and review your opinion matters to me very much!! So review xD!

-Medduch


	4. In the memory of you

**A u t ho r ' s N o t e :**

I'm very very very sorry!!! Thanks to _EpikDreams_ and _Fuuko96_. How can I forget?.. Special Thanks to _Fuuko96_!! Luv you! And all my readers ;DD. Anyways this chapter took very long to update. I was sick and couldn't even get up. This was inspired when I was listening to Jazzu – Poem to Myself and Happyendless – Good People Bad People Blues. Listen to them, they're awesome;D.

The chapter's title is based of Kajiura Yuki's (you know her) "In the memory of you". Okay, okay... Into the chappie!

Oh! Btw, sorry for my stupid English! And I don't kno if they teach a second language ;O

**D i s c l a i m e r :**

Do I really have to write it? Fine. I don't own Pandora Hearts. Happy?!

–––––––––

**Moonlight**

_4. In the memory of you_

They stared at each other, shock written all over their faces. Alice wanted to say something, so she opened her mouth, but quickly shut it, no sound escaped her lips. Gilbert did the same. But he suddenly broke the gaze and sat on the bed.

"It's my bed!!" Alice shrieked at him and Gilbert answered her with a dangerous glare. She ignored it and let out a sound similar to a 'hmph'. "So what we're going to do?" the brunette asked as she sat next to him, her angry expression changed, she seemed to be enjoying the comfortable bed.

The raven-haired prince looked at her and he smirked. "You get the floor," Alice's expression went back to the angry and furious. She smacked him on his arm and let out some yells at the prince.

"WHAT?! How can you let A GIRL," the petite brunette said that word louder, "sleep on the FLOOR?!! What kind of gentleman are you!?" she crossed her arms under her chest and rose her head up. Gilbert stared at her, his eye twitching.

"Well, it's my—"

"Bed, but I'm a girl, so that means—"

"I'm the prince—"

"And I'm the soon-to-be—"

"Let's just share the goddamn bed!!" Gilbert suddenly blurted out. Alice couldn't speak. Her mouth was open and it could easily catch thousands of flies. Her eyes widened.

"We're not married yet," the brunette girl replied, trying to hide her blush. "That's very strange that you're offering to share," her face reddened more, "a bed..." Unfortunately, Gilbert easily noticed her expression. She was blushing hard; she couldn't look straight to his eyes. He smirked. "But we could... share..."

"Pervert," the bastard prince spoke. He grinned widely, but then suddenly he leaned closer to her, his nose almost touched hers. "You're such a bad girl, Alice-chan," his voice whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck, he could hear her gulping and her face heating up. Luckily, they still were with clothes on. The raven haired prince leaned back, still smirking, but he was too much wrapped in his thoughts to notice a hand flying to him, which smacked him in the head.

"THAT'S MY LINE!!" Alice shrieked straight into Gilbert's face. His eye twitched again. "Where's my bags, anyways?" she asked. Gilbert pointed to a dark corner while rubbing his head. "And the bathroom?" Now he pointed to some doors nearby. Alice opened one bag and pulled out a robe and some other things then went to the bathroom. Gilbert still sat on the bed rubbing his sore head.

After some slamming and knocking, the brunette came back dressed in her nightgown. Gilbert blushed a little, and then went to the bathroom too, while Alice wanted to jump in the bed and enjoy the fluffy pillows. So, she did so.

After Gilbert returned, he saw the sleeping girl wrapped in HIS sheets and laying her head on HIS pillows. Not to mention it is HIS bed. His eyebrows narrowed. 'This girl,' he said to himself mentally, 'is driving me crazy.' Then his face softened after seeing the sleeping Alice's face. Her eyes shut tightly, her long eyelashes touching her pink cheeks and that small mouth slightly agape. And her silky brown hair, framing her face. The prince shook his head and let a small smile curl his lips. Maybe he could fit in too (**pervert :D**).

Quickly, he jumped in the bed, silently, just not to wake her. It was for his own safety – you can't know what could happen if she wakes up. The Atomic war with him was possible. But that's not the only reason. She was so –cough_cute_cough– in her sleep.

Gilbert tried to close his tired eyes. Just looking at his table clock made him sleepier. But how can someone sleep, when there's a girl in your bed? The answer was clear enough. Anyways, he just wanted to sleep, because it was 2a.m. Who wouldn't?

If the prince won't fall asleep, he will have to count bunnies. But that's too much childish, so he will keep his pride.

Slowly, he closed his eyes, then after a minute you could hear a light snoring.

**·•●****•·**

The sun was bright. Brighter than in her home and it made her close her eyes tightly. After rubbing her eyes and sitting up on the bed, the brunette sighs. It was her first day in the palace. Then she felt something touch her back. No, no. It was like something warm was wrapped around her waist. It was strange, because he would never sleep with her together in the same bed. Never. So, it isn't the stupid bastard prince.

She turned her head back, hoping to see a kitten, cute dog or more hopefully – a rabbit. It was her favorite animal. But all she saw was another hand resting on her back. Following, where the hand came from, Alice saw a mess of curly, black hair, then a sight of opening of the bastard's golden eyes.

Alice's eyes began to twitch, Gilbert suddenly jumped up, just to find himself on the floor, dodging one of the girl's deadly punches. 'For such a cute girl, she's deadly,' he thought, rubbing his head. "What's wrong with you?" he yelled at the 'cute' girl, trying to keep calm, but failing miserably.

"How do you expect me to react, when you was sleeping with me, you pervert!!" Alice yelled back, her face a bit red. Gilbert's eyes narrowed.

"Do you expect me to sleep on the floor?" he tried not to yell, it was only for being a gentleman. "Stupid."

"WHAT ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, SEAWEED???!!!"

"You."

The whole palace began to 'sing' with bargains and yells, shrieks and screams. Now with Alice here, this place won't be peaceful anymore.

"What's with the ruckus?" came a gentle voice. It was the queen, or okaa-san for short. "It was so peaceful, but you two just had to ruin the morning," Lacie smiled as she closed the doors behind her.

It was the time for Alice to flush bright red. It was really embarrassing. "S-sorry, okaa-san," Alice put her cute and girly smile on her face. "It was Gilbert's fault anyways."

The said prince narrowed his eyes more. Not only for her fake and _friendly_ smile, but she even has a nerve to annoy him and on the top of all – make him guilty! "It wasn't me," Gilbert said seriously. "It was her who made us bargain again."

At that time Lacie already was patting Alice's shoulder. "Don't worry, dear. When he was small, he always said things like 'I'm not guilty', or 'It's not my fault'," she smiled cheerily and Alice took a glance at a reddened Gilbert, than gave him a smirk, which told the guy that Alice won.

Okay. This time he will give up. But only this time.

"I will be waiting you two at the garden," with these words Lacie was gone.

Alice sighed, angrily glared at Gilbert and grabbed some of her clothes from her bags. Then she went to the bathroom. "Just take a peek and I will personally take care of your dead, bloody body."

Alice is right. He needs to change too.

**·•●•·**

After a minute or two, both of them were at the garden. Alice's eyes were still sparking. Maybe the girl hadn't have enough of the beautiful garden. She wasn't walking straight – always smelling this or that flower and watching butterflies come out from a bush. It was childish, but cute. At least in his opinion.

"Alice-chan, Gil!" Lacie called once again, sipping her morning tea. "Glad you two came," she smiled happily and put the tea on the table. Her one hand held Vincent, who was sleeping on her lap.

"Kaa-chan," Gilbert suddenly said, "what time is it?" he asked, a questioning look on his face.

"Oh! It's already 11a.m. Why are you asking?" Lacie answered.

"11!? What?! We're late for school!!" Alice screamed with horror. "What the hell are we doing here anyways?!" the brunette tried to grab Gilbert, but was interrupted by Lacie.

"Na, don't worry, Alice-chan! I called the principal and cancelled the school a few days for you two!" the queen chirped silently. Vincent suddenly woke up, he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Alice-nee! Gil-nii!" he yelled happily and quickly jumped of Lacie's lap. He jumped into Alice's arms and cuddled up in her chest. "I've missed you!"

"You only saw her yesterday..." Gilbert mumbled. Vincent's eyes were throwing daggers to his brother.

"You meanie..."

"Oh! Gil's jealous, nee?" Lacie spoke happily. "That's what I expected from my dearest son!" she came to Alice and ruffled her hair.

"I'M NOT!!" the prince yelled as if someone had bit him. "By the way, where's otou-san?" he asked a bit disappointedly. Lacie smiled a sad smile.

"It's business again," the queen sighed. Wind played with her crimson, long hair as she sat down again. "Please join me for breakfast!" she changed her voice into a chirpy one.

"Y-Yes!" both of the teenagers said and they began their meal.

**·•●•·**

"Sharon Rainsworth!"

"Here!"

"Sylvia Norstel!"

"Here!"

"Alice Baskerville!"

"..."

"I see. Alice's not here," the Lithuanian or just their homeroom teacher, Oscar, said. "Well, class, let's start the lesson!..."

"It's unusual for Alice to be soo late!" Lotti whispered to Sharon who was slowly nodding. "She wouldn't even skip a class!"

"You're right. She's a healthy girl, so she couldn't be sick," Sharon answered with a visible worry in her voice. "What could have happened to her?"

"I don't know," Lotti whispered back. "When she's back, we're gonna make her answer to us. That's the price of making us worry!"

"Yeah."

"Lotti," the teacher said. "If you like talking so much, then you could translate some words to us. I hope you learned the list."

"N-Nani?" Lotti quickly stood from her seat.

"Let's see. Translate these words to English. _Laivas_?"

"Uum... a ship?" Lotti answered, unsure of her answer. The poor pink-haired girl almost didn't learn anything! All she was thinking was about her missing friend.

"Correct. Hmmm... Maybe something harder. How about _pagalv__ė_?"

"Maybe... Eto... a butterfly?"

"No. A pillow. Can you translate some sentences to Lithuanian?"

"I'll try," Lotti gulped.

"The garden was full of beautiful flowers. They were in every color – white, pink, red, blue, purple and yellow."

"S-Sodas buvo pilnas gražių gėlių. Jų buvo įvairių spalvų – baltos, rožinės, raudonos, mėlynos, violetinės ir geltonos."

"Good, Lotti, good," the teacher said and wrote something in a white notebook. You'll get a B."

"B!? But I was worth better!" Lotti tried to defend herself.

"That's for not paying attention to the class."

Lotti sat down and met a pair of sad eyes. "Uuugh..."

"It seems like that you're the victim of the day..." Sharon whispered.

"It's not Facebook here," Lotti answered angrily.

"Fine, fine," Sharon smiled cockily.

"Sharon, do you want to translate the words too?"

**·•●•·**

Gilbert was walking in the corridors of the palace. Suddenly he saw Alice fully dressed. "Where are you going? Shouldn't you stay here?" he asked. Alice shook her head and was just starting to open the door, but it didn't open.

"Locked."

"Heh? Why?" the brunette's eyes were full of fury.

"For safety, you know," the prince smirked. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was an only one key. "If you can get it from me, I'll let you out."

"I don't have time to play games, Gilbert. Open the door," Alice's eyes eriously narrowed. Gilbert's eyes widened. He never saw Alice so serious, so he decided to give up.

"Fine. But at least tell me where you are going."

Alice frowned more. "I don't have to tell you, nor do you have the right to ask me."

"Okay. If you're not going to tell me, then I'll follow you," Gilbert put his shoes.

"Don't bother," Alice answered coolly. "You don't have the right to stalk me."

"Stalk? Who said that I'll stalk you, midget?"

"Then why are you asking?"

"Just curious."

"I see."

Gilbert unlocked the door and let the girl outside. He locked the door again. "So, I'm asking you. Where are you going?" Gilbert asked once again. After a long and uncomfortable silence Alice answered.

"I'm going to visit a grave."

"Who's grave?"

"Why do you want to know?!" Alice shouted in fury. "You can't just ask me what you want, you dumb seaweed!"

"I'm just thinking that you could tell me more about yourself," Gilbert replied. "In exchange I could tell you about myself."

Alice gave up. "It's Jack Baskerville's – my father's."

**A u t h o r ' s N o t e:**

They're becoming closer to each other :O

Actually I think this one's boring.

And Lacie's just like Ichigo's from Bleach seiyuu Morita – she's a real fangirl of Gilbert and Alice, while Morita's IchiRuki fanboy XDD

Did you enjoy? Let me know! So please read and review!!


End file.
